vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally
Sally Gatherer is a main character of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, portrayed as a female Sinornithosaurus. The oldest of Vigilance's cousins, Michelle's firstborn, Maya and Mary's sister, and the first offspring of the Raptorclaw family generation, Sally became a target and victim to the Undead outbreak. It is her death that serves as the main subject of the franchise and the catalyst of Vigilance's focus, determination and will to avenge the loss that shattered and wronged his life and his family. Overview Appearance Sally is a female Sinornithosaurus with green plumage and feathers, and grey pattern. She bears the dexterous claws and feet talons akin to her raptor cousins and relatives. Her long feathers on her arms, legs and tail enables her flight like her mother Michelle and her half-sisters Maya and Mary, all three of which are Microraptors. Despite this, Sally's father is the same species as her. In the upcoming film reboot version, Sally is confirmed to be 'upgraded' with man-made features that depicts her occupation as a lawyer. Personality Sally is known to be charming, cheerful, jovial, loving, strong-willed and sometimes stubborn at times, but has the "the softest of hearts and the gentlest of souls". Her heart-warming smile has brought many of her relatives and friends together with joy and happiness, along with peace and harmony. As the Raptorclaw generation's first offspring in the 1980s, Sally is well-loved by her mother Michelle, her half-sisters Mary and Maya and the rest of the adults of the family. Although not as close to her, Vigilance as a child humorously think and call Sally is an aunt to his family due to her near likeness with the elders. Sally deeply loves Sean upon their first meetup during their business. Both have similar interests, mostly travelling to other districts for sightseeing. Sally is however extremely responsible and committed to work. She has a keen interest in becoming a lawyer, which is a job that is recommended by Vlad Edwards, Vigilance's father. Sally pursued it for the next few years, which ended tragically on an ill-fated overseas trip for a seminar. Despite her fate at the end, she remains calm and have the strength and courage to let her family and friends know she loves them, making her a brave citizen of Terra District. Weapons and Abilities Despite her cheerful, strong and adventurous personality in life, Sally bears no knowledge of skills in combat, which makes her vulnerable. This was evident in the Undead attack at the Raja District, where she try to hide and avoid the Undead group. However, her feathered limbs enable her to glide and her claws are built for climbing, even making use of this ability off-screen to escape to the upper floors of the hotel she was staying in. Even though she is weaponless, she is proficient in her knowledge in law. Pre-Outbreak and Death Sally was the first of Vigilance's cousins to be born and when he and the rest arrive, she was the oldest among of all the cousins. She made several new friends from her college years. Several years later, Sally worked as a business lawyer where she met her husband-to-be, Sean. Sally spent her life with him, dating for the next eight months before she married Sean. The newly wed couple never had a child since their marriage due to Sally's busy schedules. One year after their marriage, just as the Undead outbreak occurred in her home district, Sally was overseas, having travelled to the Raja District to deliver a lecture with other lawyers in a financial centre of the said district. However, the Shadow leader, the Dreamslayer possessed by his master Malassa, and a small band of Undead arrive at the district the time when Sally was staying over in a hotel for the night. The Shadow group attacked the hotel and a nearby cafe and railway station, either killing or infecting civilians to become part of the Undead. As Sally was in the targeted hotel, she became one of the unfortunate victims in the ensuing chaos. She contacts Sean about the attack, before telling her last words to him that she loves him. Sally's opportunities to hide from the Undead by retreating to the upper floors of the hotel were futile and she was brought to her knees alongside surviving hostages and to face the Dreamslayer. Under Malassa's orders, she decided which hostages her controlled apprentice should kill and who should be converted to the Undead. When it was Sally's turn, Malassa saw through her as part of a generation of dinosaur citizens that would defeat her and end her plots and reign. The alpha female dragon's consciousness then ordered the Dreamslayer to kill Sally to avert the prophecy and discourage the said raptor family to stop her, but her apprentice appears hesitant to do the deed, due to regaining his past memories and life as an ordinary dragon. Malassa's insistence and her threat to deliver eternal punishment on him pays off, and the Dreamslayer reluctantly stabs Sally through her head and abdomen with his tentacles. The small Shadow group, with new 'recruited' Undead, retreat the district, whilst leaving hundreds killed, injured or infected. Sean personally travels to the Raja District to find his wife after the Undead attack, but was too late to save her. Her body was later identified as her husband grieved, and was brought back to Terra District, where the area was beginning to be overrun by the Dreamslayer's Undead. Sally was then known to be the first Terra District citizen to be killed by the Undead outside her home district. Outbreak Series After a military victory over a skirmish with the Undead, Detective Vigilance receives the news of Sally's traumatic death. Vigilance attends her funeral, along with the rest of their cousins, their parents and relatives, and many of the civilians who are either friends with her or paying tribute to her, including the district's president Tony. All, even Sean, are saddened of the loss. Vigilance, though in grief and despair, also has rage boiling through his blood, having known of what caused her unnatural death at this point of time, just as news of the Undead population has increased and the number of civilian casualties have doubled since the first month of the outbreak. Swearing revenge on the Undead forces that have taken her life, Vigilance's mission to avenge her death has begun. As the Terra District civilians are evacuated from their quarantined homeland, Vigilance silently opts to stay behind to find and stop the source of the outbreak. Outbreak soon... Possession soon... Quaking soon... Resurgence soon... Sabotage soon... Terrorize soon... Utopia soon... Vengeance soon... Civilian Series soon... Triva * The Sinornithosaurus is chosen for Sally's character species as it is felt that the dinosaur is "more mythical and strange" than the other dromaeosaur/raptor species that people know. * Sally's ''Sinornithosaurus ''design is based on the model of the same dinosaur seen on Dorling Kindersley's Dinosaur Atlas. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females